


Small Ernector Stories

by Rekillkos



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Possible smut, Small bit of angst, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rekillkos/pseuds/Rekillkos
Summary: These are going to be short stories about Héctor Rivera and Ernesto de la Cruz. I’ve looked around the internet for Ernector fan fictions; however as it is not a very popular ship I have not been able to find many. There will likely be a bit of NSFW, as I enjoy reading and writing it, and as I know many others do. However if you are uncomfortable with it; I suggest not reading it. I will put warnings on the chapters that have it.





	1. The Sofa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PenWoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenWoman/gifts).



> I’m new to writing things like this. So...yeah. Comments and whatnot are much appreciated. :)

[in this chapter Héctor and Ernesto are both still alive.]

Ernesto de la Cruz sighed. He and Héctor Rivera had been preforming a few songs for a small group of townsfolk earlier that afternoon. Although the performance itself was not painful nor long, he still felt rather tired. Ernesto lay down on the rickety sofa and pulled a hotel provided blanket over himself. The provided blanket was given to them by the small hotel they were staying in for the night to keep, as the hotel staff happened to be quite fond of Ernesto and Héctor's music. The sofa felt as if it had small rocks in place of stuffing and the fabric made of the same material from Hèctor's beloved straw hat; however, he was grateful for an affordable place to rest. As Ernesto slowly fell asleep on the Sofa, Héctor uttered a few curses. The jar of pickles he was trying to open would not budge. Despite using all the tricks to opening stubborn jars that he'd learned over the years, the lid would not come off. He grumbled in frustration and went into the room with the only somewhat comfortable looking item of furniture he'd seen in the hotel room. On his way to the kitchen Héctor had noticed a red sofa. He decided to take a quick nap on it after a snack. Having abandoned his hopes of a snack, Héctor looked out the window as he sat down on the sofa. Said sofa felt rather strange, Héctor decided. He figured it was the hotel's cheap budget and bad taste in furniture. After a few more moments of staring out the window, he lay on his side.

“Héctor..?", a groggy voice questioned slowly. Héctor jumped off of the sofa. "Ernesto..!", Héctor exclaimed after realizing he had been sitting on the other man rather than the sofa. "What are you doing?", Ernesto asked. Héctor had an almost unnoticeable flush to his cheeks and the tips of his ears. "I uh..", he began. Ernesto stared at him. "Do you want the sofa?", he asked. It seemed Ernesto had read Héctor's thoughts. He had wanted to sleep, and for whatever reasons; the hotel room they were staying in did not have a bed. "If you don't mind, Amigo.", Héctor offered. It seemed a bit rude to Héctor to banish Ernesto from the sofa when he had in fact been there first.

Ernesto thought for a minute. Héctor was clearly tired. His shoulders drooped a little and he was slouching ever so slightly. However, Ernesto was just as tired. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. They were friends. He could make his offer without it sounding strange.

“We could share the sofa if you would like to..", Ernesto ventured. He kept his head down, in case Héctor noticed his faint blush. Ernesto cursed himself. He sounded like a shy schoolgirl, not the bold musician he was. There was silence.

“Alright.", Héctor murmured. Taking a step toward the sofa. After carefully crawling over Ernesto, he settled down; resting his back against the sofa's inside back. Unbeknownst to Héctor, he was partially causing Ernesto to slip off of the sofa.

After a few more minutes of hanging haphazardly off of the sofa, Ernesto turned to Héctor. He grit his teeth and quickly picked up Héctor. The scrawny musician emitted a small squeak of surprise. The others man's scrawny frame and general leanness made what Ernesto was trying to accomplish much easier. Ernesto repositioned himself so he was laying on his back. He gingerly pulled Héctor onto himself. Héctor looked a little surprised, however he didn't move away; nor complain. After a few minutes of neither of them moving, Héctor carefully nuzzled his face into the crook of Ernesto's neck. When the other didn't move or push him away, he relaxed and closed his eyes to sleep. He hoped his blush wasn't as hot on Ernesto's skin as it felt to Héctor himself.

Ernesto's face was bright red. Héctor was on top of him much like the shoddy blanket they were sharing. However, Héctor was much warmer than the blanket. After a small amount of thought, Ernesto placed a hand carefully atop héctor's back and began to slowly rub circles. Héctor seemed to relax even more, seemingly falling asleep within in a minute or two of Ernesto massaging the tenseness away from his back and shoulders.

After a few minutes of looking at the ceiling and Héctor, Ernesto himself fell asleep for the second time. Héctor kept him warm throughout the night, as Ernesto did for Héctor. In his sleep, as Ernesto had noticed; Héctor was very cuddly. Ernesto was awaken once or twice by the sounds of mice or some other small rodent in the hotel in the middle of the night. After looking around he would look at Héctor. Héctor who has his bony arms wrapped around his torso and his face affectionately nuzzled into Ernesto's neck. Ernesto could feel his soft breathing against his skin, however He did not mind. Héctor did not snore, one of the reasons Ernesto had been willing to share the sofa.

Ernesto to never thought he would think his best friend could be so adorable. From whatnot, Ernesto could see he was completely relaxed, and possibly even smile a little. Ernesto closed his eyes and fell asleep, yet again. A few hours later he was awake, courtesy of the brilliant Mexican sun, and the idiots who did not think it was a good idea to put curtains on the windows. Ernesto glanced at Héctor. The other musician was still sleeping peacefully. Did Ernesto dare to wake him? Truth be told, Ernesto was rather enjoying having Héctor as a blanket. He decided to wait for a little bit, as Héctor wasn't always the best at sleeping, often staying up late to write sheet music and song lyrics for the two of them to preform.

An hour or so later Héctor was still cuddling Ernesto. He was sleeping the best he had in weeks. He was warm, and he felt safe, however; an annoying brightness that didn't seem to go away forced him to wake up. Héctor sleepily tried to burrow away from the light, wanting to sleep for a bit longer.

Ernesto chucked. It seemed Héctor was finally waking up. It was almost 10:00. They didn't have to preform until later that night, so Ernesto supposed it was fine for them to sleep in; since the only thing they'd be able to do asides from practice in the hotel room would be to visit the plaza.

"Héctor.", Ernesto whispered, gently shaking his friend's shoulder. When all he got from the half-asleep man was a small groan he decided to just let him sleep. Knowing his own sleeping patterns, Ernesto was certain he'd wake up before their performance. Ernesto tried best he could to ignore the sun and go back to sleep.

Later that evening, after the performance, Héctor and Ernesto walked back to their hotel. Arriving at the sofa they'd slept last night, Héctor peeked at Ernesto from the side of his view. The other man seemed to be thinking the same thing he was. After a moment Ernesto lay down on the sofa, the same way he had last night. He gestured for Héctor to lie down if he wanted. Héctor gratefully accepted his invitation and quickly settled into the same position they'd been in last night, albeit with a bit more confidence than last time. In the morning, the duo didn't bother getting up before noon, as they didn't have any performances.

The pair remained cuddled up together every night that they stayed in that hotel since the first night of trial.


	2. The Tango

[Héctor and Ernesto are alive and well in this chapter as well.]

 

Tonight at the plaza Héctor and Ernesto de la Cruz, would perform a few new songs as they often did. However, tonight; due to complaints of their preforming not being lively enough, there would also be a dance preformed. 

Hector rivera grumbled profanities as he looked down at his clothing. Due to his scrawniness and experience wearing female clothing. Héctor would dance the traditional tango with Ernesto, however; Héctor was going to dance the female part. He was not entirely pleased to say in the least.

Ernesto de la Cruz smirked in his room. For once he was pleased that he wouldn't have to dance. Not that he didn't enjoy the attention it brought upon him, however singing and dancing at the same time are generally know for not being the easiest task in the world. 

Ernesto left his room, heading down the luxurious hotel's hallway to Héctor's room. Chuckling a little in anticipation of seeing Héctor in a dress. It would make wonderful blackmail material. After reaching Héctor's room he rapped on the door, eagerly awaiting for the occupant of that room to open the door. Just as he'd expected, the door opened slowly. A black-haired head poked out cautiously, glancing to the left and then the right before quickly grabbing Ernesto's hand and pulling him inside the room. Clearly Héctor was not ebullient about being seen in public with what he was wearing currently. 

Ernesto looked Héctor up and down. Héctor's dress was a lovely shade of red with many hues of pink near the bottom. The dress exposed Héctor's tan shoulders and delicate collarbones, as well as covering the cleavage he did not have. Further down the dress it split near the center, to allow for more fluid movement. Thin legs could be seen beneath, seemingly trembling ever so slightly. 

 

"This is so incredibly stupid..", Héctor growled. It was clear the younger man did not want to be wearing a dress. "It is not stupid, it is what the people want to see!", Ernesto exlaimed joyously. Héctor's respond to the other's enthusiasm was a glare. "Yes , well, you aren't the one in a dress are you?", Héctor hissed. After a moment of quiet Héctor apologized. "I didn't mean to sound that rude..", he murmured quietly. Ernesto shrugged. He supposed he would be doing the exact same thing had he been the one in the dress. 

Later in the plaza it was only minutes before Héctor would be due on stage. He had managed to avoid singing the first two songs with Ernesto, however he knew he couldn't hide forever. If he had the dress on, And if they had both taken time to learn the dance he may as well, he reasoned with himself. He sighed in defeat before going to stand near the stage, eating for the fast paced flamenco riff that would ignite his and Héctor's dance.

 

After a few seconds, Héctor heard the guitar riff and twirled onto the stage a side he and Ernesto had planned. Moments later he felt hands on his waist and back, dipping him down before bringing him back up with another small twirl. Ernesto had a genuine smile on his face, and Héctor? Héctor had a fake smile on his face simply to hide the pain and embarrassment. After the twirl he grabbed Ernesto's hands, both of th elegantly stepping forward At the same time, as if leading an animal by a rope. Facing each other, they began the section of the dance which had been hardest to learn. The footwork was incredibly difficult. However, the pair pulled it off perfectly. After a few more dips and twirls, along with a solo dance from both Héctor and Ernesto, they both prepared for the grande finale of the tango they hadn't performed so masterfully. After looking each other in the eye, Héctor ran towards Ernesto and jumped. Ernesto caught him gracefully. After yet what seemed to Be the thousandth spin they had done that night, Héctor carfulky wrapped his leg around Ernesto's leg, Andrea using his hand for balance remained suspended above ground using only his partner for support. Ernesto held one of Héctor's hand up in a brilliant flourish, keeping his other hand around Héctor's back to him from falling. The pair held the position for a minute or two before Ernesto carefully let go of Héctor, making sure the other would land on his feet. Through the carnations that were being tossed at them, Ernesto could see Héctor smiling. Perhaps the tango wasn't as painful as he thought it would be. Or perhaps he had just enjoyed the music? Ernesto couldn't tell. What he could tell was that he himslef had enjoyed the dance. Héctor and he seemed to move almost like liquid in terms of grace. 

Smiling, Héctor grabbed Ernesto's hand, talking the other man down with him in a bow. The both collected a few carnations from the stage before wishing the audience a good night and heading to behind stage to change back into their casual clothing. clothing.

 

 

{unfinished. }


	3. Broken Bones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter so far.

[Héctor and Ernesto are dead in this chapter.]

Héctor grit his teeth as he limped along a deserted cobblestone road. The rain was coming down in heavy sheets, drenching his tattered clothes and bones. His hat did not keep all of the rain off of his face, however, it kept enough off for him to see clearly, helping him look for a dry spot to sit down.

After a little while, Héctor found a small shelter. It didn't look pretty at all, but it was enough to keep him dry. Despite being dead, he still could get cold and get sick. Carefully crawling between two trash cans, he grabbed a large sheet of discarded cardboard and placed it over the trash cans to create a roof. Glancing at the emptiness of the road, he sighed and put his head down. There weren't many buildings aside from shady bars and gambling joints. He was in one of the few "bad parts" in the land of the dead. "Of course I wind up here.", Hector quietly sighed to himself. He was cold, he was shivering, and he was in pain. After trying to apologize to Imelda for what seemed to be the thousandth time, her alabreje had attacked him, biting into his leg bone. His tibia had teeth marks on it along with the crack; each wound dripping marrow onto the pavement. However, that was not why he couldn't walk. In his attempt to flee Pepita, he had tripped, completely snapping the bone in half. Due to the magical properties in the land of the dead, the bones stayed suspended; broken.

Héctor eventually drifted into a very light sleep. The throbbing of his tibia kept him from being able to fall deeply asleep. He estimated he had been asleep for an hour or two before his makeshift cardboard roof collapsed, drenching him in freezing rainwater. Héctor yelped in surprise and scrambled away from the trash cans and into the middle of the street. He winced and shut his eyes tightly to keep his tears from spilling. The sudden movement had aggravated the wound more, as Héctor choked back a small sob.

In his efforts to not show weakness, he hadn't heard the door opening to one of the gambling joints, or the footsteps. A well-dressed skeleton with a Finley decorated umbrella approached him.

"Héctor...?", a deep and melodic voice questioned. Hector recognized the voice. He looked up slowly, his eyes meeting with the eyes of a man whom he thought he'd never see again. "Ernesto..?", he asked. All of the sudden, there were many questions Hector wanted answers to. What was Ernesto doing in this part of town? Was he performing for the joint? Hector decided to ask the first question he had thought of. "What are you doing here Ernesto?", he asked. Ernesto gestures to the building he had exited. It was a run down, but flashy Casino. "I was performing.", he explained simply. "What are you doing out in the rain?", Ernesto asked. He seemed to be a little concerned. Hector gestured to his broken tibia. "Pepita got to me.", he explained as simply as he could, feeling somewhat embarrassed. Ernesto apparently hadn't noticed the broken bone yet. Héctor's leg was still throbbing painfully. A sharp pain elicited a gasp, as Héctor grit his teeth once more. Ernesto looked down at the drenched skeleton, finally noticing the broken bone. Ernesto's eyes widened almost comically. "I need to take you to a hospital, amigo!", he exclaimed. Héctor shook his head. "I do not have enough money to pay the bills.", he murmured. "I will be okay.", Héctor smiled. He didn't want to cause his friend unnecessary trouble. "But Héctor you'll catch a cold in the rain! Not to mention you'll probably get an infection...", Ernesto pushed. After a moment of quiet aside from the rain and a dog barking off in the distance, Ernesto looked at héctor once more. "You are coming home with me.", he declared. "You are joking yes?", Héctor asked. The look that he received from Ernesto clearly meant that he was not joking. "I cannot walk, just leave me here." He pleaded. He wasn't sure he could handle Ernesto's inevitably extravagant home. Ernesto growled. In on fluid and swift movement, Héctor was slung over Ernesto's shoulder. Héctor flailed a little, trying to get Ernesto to put him down. "Hey! What do you think you are doing?!", he shouted. Ernesto ignored his shouts and continued walking. Soon they arrived at a cable car station. However, this station looked much better than the ones throughout the city. A skeleton in a black suit and sunglasses stood guard near the only cable car. The cable car itself was titanium white with gold trim, and flashing lights. "Welcome back, Mr. de la Cruz.", the black-suited skeleton greeted. Ernesto nodded, smiling at the man before stepping into the car and gently setting Héctor down on one of the many cushioned seats. Ernesto's suit now had a wet spot on it where Héctor had been carried. Héctor himself was still dripping water. His black hair stuck to his forehead and it looked as if he had jumped into a large body of water.

Héctor picked at his phalanges nervously. He had basically been abducted by his best friend. Usually not a problem, however, they had not seen each other in decades. Honestly, in all his fame and glory; Héctor had been surprised Ernesto even recognized him.

A few minutes later Héctor and Ernesto arrived at the de la Cruz residence. An ornate staircase leads up to a large house with extravagant details, such as chihuahua statues and marble pillars. Héctor couldn't help but smile at noticing the statues. Ernesto always had insisted that they were his greatest treasure. Soon the cable car slid into an easy stop at the bottom of the staircase. Héctor tried standing, only to fall back to the ground. His attempt to show that he could manage by himself was failing miserably. Ernesto was immediately by his side. Seconds later Héctor felt strong hands around both of his humerus', lifting him quickly. He soon found himself being carried like a bride in Ernesto's arms up the stairs. Héctor was far too distracted with Ernesto's place of residence than be embarrassed, as most people would. After entering a code which unlocked and opened two gigantic doors, Ernesto walked inside his home; setting Héctor on a plush chair. "Wait here. I'll be back in a moment.", Ernesto smiled before standing up and leaving Héctor alone to his thoughts. He could hear Ernesto's footsteps echo throughout the large house. On the walls, paintings of Ernesto when he was alive hung near guitars and old vinyl records. Héctor once again didn't notice Ernesto's footsteps returning. When Ernesto was in Héctor's line of view, he noticed that Ernesto had changed clothing. Ernesto was carrying with him a roll of duct tape, a first aid kit, and an unidentifiable pile of something light pink.

Kneeling on the floor, Ernesto set to work. Opening the first aid kit, he grabbed a few disinfectant swabs and gently cleaned the wounds. Héctor flinched and tried to pull away from Ernesto. "Stay still.", he ordered Héctor. After cleaning and drying the wounds, Ernesto took the roll of duct tape; wrapping it around the two broken bones so that they would at least be connecting. Héctor had let loose a flurry of curse words at Ernesto's quick work. Sure, the painful parts were fast, but there were also far more painful. After Ernesto had inspected his work, he nodded; handing Héctor a towel. "You dry off.", he instructed. He gently removed Héctor's hat and placed it aside, gently drying Héctor's hair with a fluffy towel. Héctor stalled for a moment, relishing in how nice it felt to have someone play with his hair. He didn't notice he had spaced out until Ernesto snapped his fingers in front of his face. "Are you going to dry off?", he asked. Héctor nodded, flustered. He. Dang quickly drying his bones. When Héctor had finished drying his bones, and Ernesto had finished drying his hair, Ernesto handed him the unidentified pink object. Héctor carefully took it. It was silk. Silk sleepwear to be exact. "These were the only clothes I have that I think would fit you.", Héctor explained. "I'll take you to your room so you can change, and then you can watch television or something until you'd like to go to bed. If you need anything just tell me.", Ernesto smiled. Héctor weakly nodded. "Thank you..", Héctor shyly mumbled.

Ernesto picked Héctor up once more and started walking a long corridor. At the end of it, three doors. "Right ahead or to the right? The room on the left is mine.", Ernesto informed him. Héctor quickly glanced between the two available doors. "Right, please." Héctor was feeling rather drowsy. As soon as Ernesto set him on the bed; he barely had time to change before he had fallen asleep.

 

Héctor woke up in utter bliss. His achy bones were being supported by a very soft mattress, and his will pajamas were light enough he didn't overheat. The sheets on the bed also kept him warm. Just the right temperature. He didn't remember anything from last night, except for the rain. He stretched and stepped out of bed, immediately crumpling to the floor with a weak cry of pain. Oh, right. He'd broken his leg. With a small whine, Héctor tried to stand yet again, using the bed for support. Just as he was able to somewhat stand successfully, the door opened quickly; slamming into the wall. "Héctor what happened?!", a very concerned Ernesto de la Cruz practically shouted at him. Héctor jumped a little in surprise. "Oh, n-nothing.", he offered; attempting to smile through the excruciating pain in his leg. "Héctor do not lie to me.", Ernesto threatened. "I also need to change the bandages on your leg. So sit on the bed.", the man threatened. Héctor grumbled and begrudgingly did as he was told, carefully hopping one-legged back onto the bed. Ernesto left the room, refuting about 5 minutes later with more bandages and a pair of scissors.

 

Héctor frowned. He didn't want whatever Ernesto was going to do. He felt like it would be incredibly painful. The scrawnier of the two skeletons scrambled backward, away from Ernesto in a half-hearted attempt to flee the other's medical treatment. "Héctor..", Ernesto growled. Deep and rumbling, Ernesto's voice was easily one of the scariest Héctor had heard when he had upset people. Ernesto climbed onto the bed with Héctor and grabbed his arm. "It will only take a few minutes if you stay still Héctor.", Ernesto pointed out. He felt like he was talking to a small child instead of the man on the bed with him. As Héctor continued to try and squirm away, Ernesto's temper got the best of him. Grabbing hector by the shoulder, Ernesto put the man onto his lap; facing him. Whilst Héctor continued squirming, Ernesto decided the easiest way to help Héctor would be to rewrap the broken bone quickly. Holding Héctor's wrists down with one hand, Ernesto used his free hand to cut away the gauze and duct tape. After replacing the gauze with fresh dressing and wrapping the wound in the medical tape that he had bought after hector fell asleep last night. Ernesto let go of Héctor's wrists. Héctor didn't move, instead laying with his eyes closed. A bright red blush was apparent on his cheekbones. It was then that Ernesto had realized what sort of position he'd put Héctor in. Ernesto frantically apologized, looking red in the face as well. Héctor nodded in acknowledgment, still blushing. Ernesto awkwardly cleared his throat and moved to lay side by side with Héctor.

"Héctor, what do you want to eat for breakfast?", Ernesto suddenly asked. Héctor sat up quickly. "Really?", he asked enthusiastically; a childish grin plastered on his face. After a second or two he remembered all Ernesto had done for him. "You don't need to feed me. I'll be on my way.", Héctor murmured, trying once more to try and get out of the amazingly comfortable bed. His mind wanted to leave, however; his body didn't want to. Héctor's body wanted stay in the luxurious home with his best friend, sleeping in a comfortable bed with costly silk pajamas and a perfect temperature. Héctor managed to slide out of the bed, only to fall to the floor. He whimpered quietly. He really needed to find some way to walk while the bone 'healed'. Bones didn't exactly heal in the land of the dead, instead only becoming painless after a certain amount of time. The fracture and teeth marks would always be there, reminding him of his failures.

"How have you been Héctor?", Ernesto asked to break the silence. Héctor nodded a little. "Fine, I suppose.", he offered to break the silence. "Thank you for helping me out Ernesto. ", Héctor mumbled shyly. 

Ernesto watched out of the corner of his eye as héctor practically fell out of the bed. A second later Ernesto heard an obviously pained whimper from the other man. Héctor alwyas had been too afraid to admit it when he needed help. Ernesto could recall times when they were both alive that Héctor would find himself in rather dangerous situations. However, he almost never asked for help. Ernesto made a mental note to ask him about that later. Ernesto fully intended to take Héctor under his wing. That night in the rain, Ernesto felt something he hadn't in a very long time. Want. Ernesto had basically had everything he had wanted at his fingertips all of his life. It wasn't until recently that he noticed the quietness of his home. Aside from his four alabrejes, it was near dead silent majority of the time. And it was lonely. So very lonely. Finding Héctor was a blessing. Ernesto was certain he could convince Héctor to stay with him.

Héctor lay on the floor, quietly. He'd whimpered when he fell and landed on his tibia, embarrassing himself in front of Ernesto. Thankfully Ernesto hadn't seemed to notice; still lying in the bed.


	4. The Dancer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a request from @PenWoman and does not relate to the last chapter.

Nothing was fulfilling anymore. Despite all of Mexico knowing his name when he was alive, many concerts, adoring fans, his adorable chihuahuas, and the delicious food He had been able to eat everyday, he felt empty.

Even in the land of the dead which is where he now resided after being crushed by some stupid bell during a spectacular performance, he was empty. Sure, the Alabrejes and colourful Day of the dead decor almost everywhere certainly made being dead interesting, he felt as if something were missing. When he was alive, he’d looked everywhere for a soulmate. A beautiful woman with fiery eyes and smooth caramel skin, silky dark hair and thin legs. He sighed a little. He knew he was picky about which women he liked, however he didn’t realise it would be one of the things he wanted most. 

Ernesto had thought simply that after his name was known across the world, beautiful women would flock to him. They would be his for the taking, and they would love him endlessly. But no. The female fans that he did have were in fact not ideal. As he preformed in the Land of the Dead, even the skeletons that had been his fans in living still flocked to him. As the large party he was hosting in his mansion this night would prove. His friends from life were all there with him, laughing joyously and sharing stories of when they had been alive. 

Ernesto of course, was the centre of attention. It was his party after all. Even if he didn’t exactly have a good reason for throwing it. He supposed he had just been tired of pacing his home and his msuical routines. Parties were a nice change. Only the finest margaritas and finger food were served. Celebrities often arrived simply to gawk at him or his home. That was always fun. To see others as rich and powerful as himself murmur amongst themselves that they had no idea Ernesto De La Cruz had a home this big. 

Or “Oh, your Alabrejes are so cute Mr. Ernesto!”, was another phrase he heard often. 

He sighed a little as he sipped at his drink. Everybody he had invited to come was here, even a few extra guests that included mainly news reporters and whichever contestant to the talent show had won. 

Those were always an odd group of people. He remembered last year an elderly skeleton with skeletal singing dogs had arrived. He remembered as almost all of his guests attention had turned away from him for once in order to ogle at the odd sight before them. 

Ernesto wondered who the winning contestant would be this year. They should’ve been here already, unless of course they were having difficulties with the tight security Ernesto insisted upon having.

As if on cue, the beautiful announcer skeleton he had hired began to speak into her microphone. “Ladies and gentleman! The winning contestant to this years talent show has now arrived! Please Welcome Héctor Rivera and enjoy the wonderful music that will be provided for you all shorty!”, she exlaimed before disappearing from the stage. Clapping and whistling could be heard from the group of his guests that were gathered around the stage in order to watch whoever the lucky contestant was.

Ernesto was definitely curious too. Walking down a grand staircase, he made his way through the crowd of people to the stage.

About five minutes later, the constant emerged. A tall skeleton with dark hair, a straw hat, tattered clothing, and yellowing, poorly fixed broken bones. Really? This was the winning contestant, Héctor Rivera? He wanted his performers to at least dress nicely, and not like they lived in a cardboard box. Oh well. He decided it was the performance that would decide how he felt about the young man.

The preformer looked into the crowd nervously before taking a deep breath and shaking himself a little. He tossed his hat to the side of the stage and assumed a dramatic pose. Not a moment later a fast paced flamenco riff sounded throughout the stage and audience.

Then, the performer began to sing. His voice was heavenly, like water flowing calmly but strongly over stones in a river, or like a pot of honey. Ernesto swallowed and moved closer to the stage. 

The once nervous posture of Héctor was now gone. His expression that was only minutes ago was replaced with a confident expression. His eyes were half lidded and his lips curled into the smallest of smirks, he began to dance. Ernesto couldn’t help but stare. It seemed as if Héctor were flowing like the finest silk ever to exist. He looked like he was glowing.

Even as the crowed began to applaud after he’d finished dancing, the performer snapped his head to look at them from where it had been hidden in a dramatic flourish. Then, Héctor preformed a few final and beautiful dancing moves and finished the song he’d been singing before taking a grand bow. The dancer and singers chest was heaving, showing off just how much effort he’d put into being a good performer for Ernesto De La Cruz’s party, and for the famous singer himself. The stage lights shown on him as the once small crowd cheered wildly. In his performance, Héctor had not noticed that much more than half of all the people attending Ernesto’s party had meandered over to watch him sing and dance. 

He was soon ushered off of the stage after being given once especially loud round of applause. 

Ernesto couldn’t move. He couldn’t do anything other than clap and cheer at the top of his non existent lungs. The performance was amazing. It was spectacular and elegant, but also bold and daring. There were subtle hints inth dance routine that would make one assume the song told a story, or perhaps an idea the writer of the music had.

The performance was beautiful. Ernesto was quite literally intranced. He had to find Héctor Rivera. He had too. There was absolutely no choice. That scruffy skeleton had given Ernesto the most beautiful performance he’d seen in his entire life. Was he the one? Ernesto would find out, as soon as he wiped the drool from his Mouth to sprint behind the stage and find that Preformer.


	5. Ernesto the Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter requested by @PenWoman

“No, thank you.”, Héctor Rivera murmured to the man talking to him. He was being offered a job and a home for once, however something about the man was off. 

The man in question was clad in a dark suit, a dark hat, and he had a sinisterly sweet smile. Deceptively sweet, Héctor decided. 

“No. I think.. I think that I will find a different job and home. Thank you for offering..”, he politely declined, beginning to back away from the man.

The man, also known as Santiago, reacted quickly and violently. His arms caged Héctor’s upper torso as the scrawny man has backed into the wall behind him. “Hmm.. so the job I offered is not for you, yes?”, Santiago purred, taking on of his hands off the wall to gently carcass Héctors face.

The only somewhat shorter man shivered at the carcass. Santiago was definitely a beast of a man. He was taller than Héctor by at least 20 centimetres, and be had much more meat on his bones. Héctor glanced at the mans hand and noticed snake tattoos as well as a golden ring and an expensive watch. Just what kind of business was Santiago involved in for him to have such fine jewellery? 

After a few moments of silence, Santiago became angry with Héctor for not answering his previous questions. Within the blink of an eye, Héctor was on his back laying on the cold concrete floor of the city.

Santiago had a cloth gag shoved between the scrawny man’s teeth, and next a bright red rope bound his wrists together executingly tight.   
Héctor’s eyes widened nervously as he realised what Santiago’s intentions were.

Héctor tried calling for help. His muffled cries seemed to go unheard throughout the somewhat empty city. 

Santiago tugged Héctors shirt off with a rather evil looking grin. “Now listen to me Amigo.. this will be much easier for you if you cooperate. In fact, if you please me well enough you might even earn a little money..”, the man purred, leaning down and gently kissing Héctors bared chest.

Héctor whimpered amd thrashed about, trying desperately to escape the man. Not a moment later, Santiago’s hand was on his throat, holding with an iron grip that promised harm to be bestowed upon Héctor should he continue his thrashing and whimpering.

“I said to cooperate, did I not?”, the man asked; picking up Héctor from the floor and flinging him over his shoulder like a bag full of potatoes and beginning to walk to a dark building. 

Héctor began to cry. Was he going to be killed before he was able to see his wife and daughter again? The last time he had visited his family, Imelda had tossed him back to the streets to fend for himself. 

“Hey, knock off the crying.”, Santiago hissed. 

Héctor swallowed nervously and attempted to stop his tears, not wanting to be hurt any more by the man. Perhaps he should’ve just accepted the job and home offer..

Soon Santiago had entered the dark and mysterious building. Héctor was tossed from Santiago’s shoulder into the darkness. He yelped in fear as he was thrown, expecting to land on hard concrete once again. Instead, he landed on something something soft, and comfortable. He looked around nervously in the darkness, trying to get his bearings.

A light was flipped on. A single lightbulb illuminated the room. He was lying on a rather small bed with two dressers on either side. He noticed a heavy lock on the door they’d entered the room from. 

Santiago looked especially intimidating in the dim lighting. What was he doing? Héctor tried to see what the man was doing. Santiago turned his back to hector and undid his tie, slipping off his suit jacket as well. 

He then stalked over to the bed he’d thrown hector onto and opened one of the dresser drawers, pulling out yet more bright red rope much to Héctors dismay. 

In a flash, Santiago had tied Héctors already bound wrists to the headboard of the bed. The bound man whimpered and tugged harshly at the ropes, hoping they would break. They did not break and instead held fast, in a painful grip.

Noticing Héctors pain, Santiago grinned cruelly and unzipped his captives tattered pants, slipping them down and onto the floor before tying the scrawny struggling man’s ankles to the bottom headboard. 

Héctor continued to struggle. He couldn’t let this man take him. He wouldn’t. He had to see Imelda and Coco. He had to apologise to Ernesto. Putting in all of his might, did nothing. The ropes continued to bite painfully into his sensitive skin as more tears began to flow from his eyes. 

Santiago bit into the inside of Héctors thigh whilst staring him in the eyes maliciously. He moved his fingers up his captives thigh, stopping at his boxers. 

Hector tried kicking at the man to no avail.

Smirking, Santiago slipped his fingers under Héctors boxers and found his lacid cock easily, taking a hold of it and running his fingers along the shaft to get his new toy to rise to the occasion. 

Héctor thrashed his head from side to side violently, the quiet crying he’d been doing earlier transforming into full blown sobbing. Oh well. At least that gag was preventing it from being too loud.

Unwillingly, Héctor soon had an erection much to the delight it Santiago.

A pounding on the the heavy door interrupted Santiago. He growled softly. Should he stay and have his fun with his prisoner and risk jail? Or should he run and escape? More pounding on the heavy door. Grumbling, Santiago went over to the door and unlocked it, looking outside. 

The door was shoved open and a strong punch to his jaw sent Santiago to the floor. “Héctor!”, Ernesto cried, entering the room quickly and rushing over to his bound friend. “What are you doing here my amigo?”, he asked, ungagging Héctor and beginning to carefully untie his friend.

“Th-that hurts..”, Héctor whimpered softly. Where the tight red ropes had bound him there were dark bruises and a little blood from where the ropes had dug into his skin.

“I’m sorry Héctor. I will get you home, si? We have to take care of your wounds.”, he murmured. 

Héctor sat up after being untied and covered his groin with his hands. His face was a dark shade of red. 

“How did you find me?”, he asked quietly.

“I saw from the window of my practice building. I was visiting an old friend when I noticed noise outside..”, Ernesto explained, handing Héctor his jacket. 

The taller of the two accepted the Jacket graciously and wrapped it around himself. “My car is waiting outside, let’s go home, yes?”, he asked, offering Héctor his hand.

Héctor took his hand carefully and blushed before getting off of the bed, stumbling on his feet a little and leaning against Ernesto a bit. 

Héctor’s blush darkened as Ernesto lead him to his car and gently helped him into the passenger seat, going around the car to sit in the drivers seat and turn the car on.

Héctor sat curled into a small ball wrapped in his friends jacket as they two idly talked about random matters, possibly to take Héctors mind off of what had about happened to him.

“I would like to get to know you better Héctor. I haven’t talked to you in years my amigo.”, Ernesto smiled. 

“Yes, that would be nice..”, Héctor agreed. “..Thank you for saving me Ernesto..”, he murmured. 

Ernesto looked over at his friend.” Do not worry about it.”, he smiled.


End file.
